


dream in a dream

by flaismin



Series: soft markhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mark has nightmares, Nightmares, Short Story, idk they are cute, markhyuck, soft, thinks hyuck is a dream, we need soft markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Mark was sure that he had a nightmare last night. Suddenly his nightmare turned into a dream with a boy who calmed him and smelled like apples. However, Mark was pretty sure that you can't smell in your dreams.





	dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> probably i'm going to edit this later. i just needed some soft Markhyuck because they have been feeding us.

 

"It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare, it's a nightmare."

Mark repeated again and again as he opened his eyes. His pillow was wet with his tears and sweat. He rose up from his bed but he was too tired to do anything. Honestly, he was bored from having endless nightmares almost every night. You would think Mark wouldn't have any nightmares, considering that he was actually able to control his dreams but in reality Mark only had nightmares. Ever since he discovered that he was able to control his dreams, he didn't have one single dream, everything was a nightmare for him.

"Are you awake?"

He flinched when he heard the soft voice which made its owner giggle a little.

"Yeah," he said quietly. They were alone in the room but he still didn't want to be loud. Somehow Mark felt like he should be quiet at nights. "Just had a nightmare."

The boy hummed as he got up from the other bed and sat on Mark's bed. He wasn't acting lazy like he would usually do.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Donghyuck has a soft voice. Almost as soft as Jungwoo's. Mark likes it when he isn't mocking him. He almost finds it calming.

"Nah. Just some nightmare, nothing important." It really wasn't important. Mark got used to having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night.

Donghyuck scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms loosely around Mark.  Normally Mark would reject any affection but he really didn't have any power or will to do anything so he just let him.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" He shared his room with Doyoung and he was no where to be seen.

Instead of bickerimg with him like he would always do Donghyuck just shrugged and hugged him tighter as he closed his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Mark thought aloud. He must be. There was nothing that made sense to him with this situation. Donghyuck doesn't answer his question but he laid down and pulled Mark next to him.

Mark wanted to reject him this time but as he looked at Donghyuck he saw that he also looked really tired. Dream or not, he wasn't heartless. So he let Donghyuck hug him and snuggle into his neck.

It wasn't his first time having dream in a dream, but most of the time it was nightmare in a nightmare. Never a nightmare in a dream. He found it kinda odd but honestly he was also relieved. It was his first time having a dream after years. He didn't know why he was cuddling with his best friend in his dream but he wasn't going to question it now. He was going to think about it when he woke up.

Dream-Donghyuck hummed into his neck as if he wanted his attention. Mark pulled younger into his warmth and when he heard a relieved sigh he couldn't help but chuckle. He left small kisses into his best friend's hair. Apples. He could hear Donghyuck giggling into his neck as well.

"Thank you." he murmurs after his giggles.

He was thankful that he finally had a dream.

And it was a pretty good one.

 

  
He was alone when he woke up, Doyoung was back in his bed, unlike his dream. He couldn't help but feel dissapointed a little. He didn't know why but his dream felt too real to be a dream.

  
"Good morning egg head." is the first thing Donghyuck says when he sees him in the morning.

 

 

"Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck wake up." Donghyuck doesn't want to believe this so he acts like he can't hear but it doesn't work when the person he is dealing with is Doyoung.

"What the fuck?" He says when he opens his eyes. Doyoung and Jaehyun are right in front of him, they both look really angry for some reason.

"Language." Doyoung says but he doesn't push like he would normally do. "We have to talk about something serious so we need the dorm. Can you stay the night in my dorm?"

Donghyuck looks at Doyoung like he just told him he grew three arms.

"It's three am. Can't your talk wait until, hmm I don't know, morning?"

Jaehyun looks at him with tired-sad eyes and Donghyuck now understands that they are serious about this. He sighs.

"You guys own me a coffee or something."

When he goes into Doyoung's room which he shares with Mark, his best friend. He catches Mark in the middle of his nightmare. He crying silently and the sweat is pouring down his neck. Donghyuck wants to help him so much but he honestly doesn't know how.

  
Two hours later, Doyoung wakes him up second time that day. This time, he is not angry but he just looks, really sad.

"Hey, sorry to disturb your cuddle session but I think Jaehyun might need you."

Donghyuck doesn't want to leave Mark because sleeping with him is really comfortable and warm but he knows that he has to get up.

He is glad he did because when he goes back to his dorm he sees that Jaehyun indeed needs him.

"We broke up." He says and Donghyuck hugs him.

 

 

"You smell like apples. Yum!" Jaemin screams days later and attacks Donghyuck with tickles. As a ticklish person he losses it of course and misses half-shocked half-curious look on Mark's face.

"You smell like apples?" He says quietly to himself.


End file.
